


The Adventures: Hunt for the Dragon Ball

by MapQuest1287



Series: The Tetrarchy [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nice Frieza, Other, Sort of...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: Deep in an ancient, nearly mystical forest, there was an old Martial Art Master name Son Gohan.Over the year he had come across four abandon children, and out of the kindness of his heart he take each child in and raise them as his own, one after another.In time, the old master would teach these children the way of Martial Art, and be amazed at the growth in power of each child.Little did he know, these 4 would one day form the 4 main ruler of the entire Universe 7.But that’s in the future, for now the boys live on their own after their Grandfather had passed, training with each other to pass the day, with only two thing to remember their Grandfather by.One was the famous Power Pole, able to extend it’s size to any length the user will it.The other is a small orange crystal ball with four 5 point star suspended in it.
Series: The Tetrarchy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures: Hunt for the Dragon Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragon Ball.

(Mount Paozu, 6:00am)

****Boom.** **

****

****Bang.** **

****

****Crunch.** **

****

****Crack.** **

“Hmm…”

With a yawn, the pink and purple alien with two horn sprouting from the side of his head, who name is Ryu, get up from the bed he previously laid on. From there he walk toward the house window and stuck his head out to see what was the ruckus was about.

There in the sky was three distinct shape. Each with a monkey tail trailing behind them.

Although the distance was great, Ryu can still make out the sparring that his 3 younger brother is engaging in, with visible ripple of shock wave coming into existence whenever an attack was thrown.

_There will be something major happening today if they get up that early, I just know it_.

…

…

…

_Whelp_ _, can’t let them have all the fun without me I suppose._

“!”

With a flex of his powerful Ki, a purple missile shot out of the house window.

For the next three hour, if any one were to go near the mountain range, they would have though that a World War was going on.

(Mount Paozu, 9:00am)

After three hour of sparring, the four boys are now back to their home. Each boy are currently relaxing in their private corner by the lake they’ve dug out in front of the house.

“That was a good morning workout, don’t you guys think?” The chipper voice of Son Goku rang out from where he was lying on the grassy patch of land beside the lake.

“Yeah,…” Voiced a smiling Ryu at the middle of the artificial lake.

“Hmm,…” Was the grunt of tiredness from Usagi as he soak near the lake edge, too tired to say anything.

“It was nice.” Came the quiet response from Raiju from where he was splitting log with his bare hand near the house.

This was something of a routine for the boys every morning, with maybe two to all four of them waking up and having a sparring session, then they would collect wood from the forest if their supply got low on their way home, and then they would go out in pair to find enough food for all four of them.

Today, it was Raiju and Goku turn, so when he was done splitting log, he and Goku proceed to go out into the forest.

“Bye Ryu! Bye Usagi! We’ll be back soon.” Shouted Goku enthusiastically as he and Raiju go out into the forest.

“Remember to get me some crab Goku!” Shouted Ryu back.

“I promise big brother!”

And with that the clearing is now only occupied by Usagi and Ryu, who now had went back to their relax state.

5 minutes of silence later, Usagi spoke up.

“Hey Ryu, can we practice with my telekinesis more?”

Ryu tilted his head to the side as if in deep thought, but Usagi know that he just did it because that seem to be a character tic for him.

“Alright.”

With that, they both got out of the lake and donned their respective clothing. An open gray Gi with red bow-tied obi, while Usagi put on a black version of the Gi with a blue bow-tied obi. Both of their outfit had a hole at the back to let their tail dangle out.

“Alright. Let’s begin.” Ryu said after they had get to their usual position, which was 10 meters apart from each other.

With that sentence utter, 10 piece of stone rise from where Ryu was standing. Then with a mental flex, those ten piece of stone were flung toward Usagi.

While normal people might be spook by the sight of ten piece of stone flung toward them at high speed.

For Usagi, this was just another game/exercise.

Face with the oncoming projectile, Usagi bring forth his own psychic energy with his raised hand and stop them in their track.

Then with a gesture of his own finger, 10 pieces of pebbles join the capture projectiles in the air.

The cloud of stones then form a ring around Usagi, who with a slight of frown on his face, hurled them toward Ryu.

With out Ryu even have to move a finger, the ring was stop before him.

This was also something of a routine for the four brother whenever a pair went out foraging for food, which is to say that the two left behind would either practice with various technique they stumble into when they were growing up under the care of Grandpa Gohan in the form of game/technique they though up themselves, or they could just relax and also go out into the wood and indulge in some of their hobbies. For example, Raiju like to wrestle/play-fight with the various big cat, like the tiger, in the forest.

As for the game they are playing, this was thought up by Ryu himself as a way to teach the other telekinesis. This ability was found out shortly after he discovered how to fly, which is a mix of using telekinesis and Ki. After that Ryu had teach the other how to fly, which they instantly take to like duck to water.

Then he had introduced the game to them so they can also use the trick of ‘moving thing by looking at them very hard’ as Goku like to called it. They have mixed success when it come to learning telekinesis this way, with Goku at the bottom, Raiju in the middle and Usagi at the top right behind Ryu.

The rule for the game was rather simple, one side pick up something from the ground, then flung it toward their opponent, then the opposite player had to stop it, then pick up something similar around them to add to the pile and flung them back at their opponent. Rinse and repeat until one side couldn’t catch all the projectile anymore.

The brother play like this for a while, until a shout from Goku echo through the clearing.

“Hey Ryu, Usagi! I brought a girl home.”

This have the effect of making Usagi lost his concentration, and as a result he couldn’t flung the 300 pieces of stone that he had above him, causing them to fall down on his head.

“Ow!”

There was a round of sheepish giggle from Goku to accompanied his profuse apologies, and a full belly laughter from the victor of the game.

For the other people of the clearing watching the scene, Raiju only let out a small good-natured snicker.

As for the cyan-haired girl who had accompanied the brother, she only spoke a single sentence.

“Huh. Are they all the same species?”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is confused
> 
> Ryu = Frieza (32 years old)
> 
> Raiju = Broly (22 years old)
> 
> Usagi = Tarble (17 years old)
> 
> Goku = Kakarot/Goku (12 years old)


End file.
